


"Karma: definition of"

by walkerhound



Category: Hiccup Series - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerhound/pseuds/walkerhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an average (historically inspired...i'll go no father) person come's into contact with the newly exploratory citizens of Burk.    he is not prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Karma: definition of"

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't realy know what to call this. to long to be a drable but i'm not sure what to do with it beyond this.

Orin crocked thumb was a happy man the past years trading had been some of the best he’d ever had, and just to prove how the god’s had smiled on him late yesterday thay had come upon the wreckage of another ship. The two blond barbarians thay had pulled from the sea would fetch a grate price further south. Yes Orin was a happy man… but that was soon to change.   
There were two pices of information that would have drastically changed Orin’s opinion of his luck had he but know them. The first was that pulling two half drowned and one third frozen maidens of Burk form the sea was one thing but HOLDING the same maidens once thay have recovered is quite another. The second was that when rescue came (as it most assuredly would) not only would the rescuers be on dragon back but at least two of them would be vvvaaarrryyy angary.


End file.
